


Capture My Heart

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Capture the Flag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The delinquents decide to play a fun game of capture the flag, but the flag isn't the only thing Bellamy captures today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture My Heart

Raven and Jasper were in charge for picking teams. We all decided we needed to do something fun, and I could remember this game people used to play called capture the flag. I explained the rules I remembered to everyone, and we made up the rest.  
"Clarke," Raven declared, "I pick you."  
I smiled, joining Raven, I was surprised she picked me first. Jasper called for Monty first, which was a surprise to absolutely no one.  
"Bellamy," Raven said.  
My heart beat quicker, somehow happy Bellamy was on my side. Bellamy walked over and stood next to me. Our bodies we're just inches apart.  
"Well we're all screwed now," Miller laughed.  
"You're on my team Miller, we got this," Monty said.  
Jasper nodded in agreement as Miller joined their side. Our teams were coming along nicely. I think they were rather even, but I'm sure our team would win.  
Team Mechanic consisted of: Raven, Bellamy, Emori, Murphy and I.  
Team Jasper (how original) consisted of: Jasper, Monty, Miller, Bryan and Harper.  
We went in our separate directions, making sure we didn't cross into grounder territory, for right now we had peace, but we were to remain in separate areas.  
"Ok, I'm either stuck with you two love birds," Raven motioned towards Murphy and Emori, "Or you two," She laughed, "Not sure which is worse."  
I laughed in response, Bellamy shook his head, put his hand on the small of my back for just a moment.  
"Raven, you shouldn't do much running," I sighed, she always brought out the doctor in me, "Maybe you should stay with the flag, and then we can search for theirs."  
Raven groaned so loudly I'm sure if the other team was even remotely close to us, they'd know exactly where we were.  
"You are probably right," She huffed, "But I'm gonna say it was to stay away from your little groupings over here."  
She wiggled her fingers at Bellamy and I, then Murphy and Emori. I tried to resist the laugh that was bubbling inside me. I don't think Bellamy and I are on the same level as them, they are in love.  
Emori climbed a tree, placing the flag in it. It was still visible, which meant it was fair game. Raven stayed behind another tree, figuring out the best way to scope out the place. John and Emori went right, leaving left for us.  
Bellamy and I travelled quickly, but quietly. We were on a mission, he wanted that flag. I wanted to see him smile when we win. We came across Harper, it was her or us. Bellamy ran at her in one direction, and I went the other. She had no way around us. Bellamy was much quicker than her.  
"And you're out!" Bellamy somehow managed to shout, yet it was still quiet.  
Harper crossed her eyes, making a sad puppy face.  
"I'm staying here until you guys are gone. Not giving away our location," Harper stated.  
"Fair enough," I laughed, "See you when we win."  
Bellamy and I ran off together. He was smiling.  
"Bellamy wait!"  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, spinning around to face me.  
"I can't keep up to you," I gasped for air.  
Bellamy walked over to me as I panted for air. He put his arms on my shoulders, steadying me, even though I was having no troubles standing. He was brushing hair out of my face, a sweet gesture I always loved.  
"Bellamy, I'm okay now," I said.  
He backed away from me, but never broke eye contact. I stared back at him, his eyes shined in this light. I looked a little to my left when I saw something blue in a pile of rocks.  
"Look! There's the flag," I exclaimed.  
Bellamy ran over, picking it up and doing a cute little jump in the air.  
"You're cute Bell," I giggled.  
"Let's get this back to Raven and win this game!" He yelled.  
He laced his fingers through mine, pulling me with him. I managed to keep up, he clearly slowed down knowing I couldn't run quickly. We ran and ran until we could see the tree Raven was waiting at.  
Jasper popped out of the bushes, startling me. I quickly let go of Bellamy's hand, blocking Jasper from him.  
"RUN!" I yelled with laughter.  
Bellamy tossed the flag to Raven. As she caught the flag, I could hear Jasper let out a huge sigh. Bellamy came back in my direction, lifting me in the air. I looked down at his lips, they looked so soft. Every urge in my body wanted to kiss him. So I gave in. I let my lips fall into his, I kept my eyes open. I saw a confused face strike his closed eyes, but it faded to softness as he kissed me. I closed my eyes, letting the intensity of the kiss sink in.  
"Finally," Raven laughed, "Was beginning to wonder if that would ever happen."  
Bellamy and I broke apart, his face looked softer now. His hands lingered around my fingers, I took his hand. As everyone trickled in, most looking surprised but not alarmed by our hands. Jasper's team looked defeated, but they all still had smiles on their faces. We finally had a piece of happiness.  
"I guess I won more than just the game today," Bellamy laughed as he kissed my forehead.  
"We both won," I replied, kissing his lips once again.


End file.
